The Perfect Date
by SmokeMaster
Summary: Pairing: Deku X Ochako Overview: Our lovely class 1-A are in their Dorm, when Deku needs some help. How? He's asked Uraraka out on a date! And she's said yes, but Deku is poor and cant leave the dorms after hours so the class (most of them) decides to help Deku out. Will this be a recipe for disaster, or will it be the perfect date?
1. Chapter 1: Asking Her

**SmokeMaster here, I don't actually smoke irl, hahaha.** Anyways, this is my first lemon **and** first fanfic, but I've read plenty to know about it.

Pairing: Deku X Ochako

Overview: Our lovely class 1-A are in their Dorm, when Deku needs some help. How? He's asked Uraraka out on a date! And she's said yes, but Deku isn't allowed to leave the Dorms , so the class (most of them) decides to help Deku out.

Will this be a recipe for disaster, or will it be the perfect date?

 _Italics are voiceover and are always specified._

 ** _I DONT OWN BNHA_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Asking Uraraka_**

Deku is in the common room of the dorm, and the general commotion of his classmates is shooting for him. He decides to walk up to Ochako Uraraka, as he tries to ask something important. _Deku_ : _Crap, crap, crap! Am I about to do this? I can't, but I have to!_ Ochako's chocolate eyes and hair distract him, as she turns around and looks at Deku confused. He blushes bright red almost immediately. He turns around and slowly backs away from her and sits on one of the chairs. Deku is very scared at this point. He looks around for someone to help him, but no one looks like they'll help. Then Deku spots Shoto Todoroki. He rushes to him for advice. 

"Todoroki! I need your help!" Deku asks. "Oh hey Deku." Todoroki replies in his blatant voice, as usual. "Todoroki, I need your he.." Deku says, but is cut of by Momo Yaoyozoru. "Oh, Deku, are you asking Todoroki for help... with girls?" Momo asks. "Well, Yeah." Deku sighs. Momo starts to laugh. "Oh, you're funny! If you need help with Ochako, it's easy enough! Just ask her out, and she'll definitely say yes! Trust me, How'd me And Todoroki get together?" Momo says. "Just listen to her. Don't be a baby. Ask her out, or you'll lose her forever." Todoroki says. Deku is filled with confidence now. "Thanks guys." Deku says, as he goes to Ochako once more. "They'll make a good couple..." Momo sighs. "I want to be the wedding priest" Todoroki says, surprising Momo.

Deku walks up to Ochako once more, filled with confidence. "Hey Uraraka." Deku says shyly, as he lost all of his confidence. "Oh, hey Deku! I wondered what happened earlier." Ochako replies with a confused look. _Deku: (Internally Screaming) OH MY GOD IM TALKING TO HER!_ "Oh that, yeah... that was nothing. Anyway, I wanted to ask you a question..." Deku said. "Sure Deku!" Ochako replies. "Will you... Uh... go out.. on a date... with me?" Deku asks, with a bit of stammer. _Deku: (Internally Screaming) OH MY GOD I ASKED HER!"_

 _ **INTENSE PAUSE**_

"Sure, Deku! Sounds like fun!" Ochako replies. Deku internally screams once more, but with joy, as his dreams start to come true. "So, how about here, Friday, 7PM?" Ochako continues. "Sure! Too bad we can't leave our dorms then." Deku says. "Oh I'm sure you'll think of something!" Ochako replies, as they Part ways for the night. _Ochako: HOLY CRAP! I'm going on a date with Deku! What should I wear? What should I do? Wait... I need to do one more thing..._

"Hey, Deku!" Ochako calls out. "Yeah, Uraraka?" Deku asks. "Call me by my first name from now on, ok?" Ochako replies. "Ok then, _Ochako_!" Deku teasingly replies. "Don't wear it out!" Ochako replies, annoyed. Momo and Todoroki look as the two soon-to-be-lovers walk to their rooms. "Ok, now that the date is set, let's get to work!" Momo claims.


	2. Chapter 2: Planning the Date

**_Here is chapter 2 everyone, please enjoy!_**

 ** _I don't own BNHA._**

"What the hell?" Bakugo yells, with his explosive and fiery voice exploding all over the dorm. "Shut up, will you? We need to keep our voices _DOWN"_ Denki replies. The others look around for any sign of Deku or Ochako. "He's saved your life, so you should help anyways" Kirishima points out. "First of all, he didn't save my life, you did!" Bakugo yells, pointing at kirishima. "Secondly, deku's a scrubby bastard who can get his own problems solved. And third, why would I help you anyways?" Bakugo continues. The others are in a state of annoyance.

"Oh come on, Bakugo, don't be like that!" Momo cries, as the others agree. "Yeah, you should help anyways, ribbit" Tsu croaks. 1-A is getting very angry with Bakugo. "No." Bakugo firmly states. "Do it, or I'll freezeburn you," Todoroki blatantly replies. "Todoroki, usage of quirks to harm others while you aren't licensed is illegal! We don't want a repeat of hosu!" Iida states, waving his hand down in a commanding manner. Todoroki sighs in agreement.

"Fine." Bakugo agrees. The others cheer out, but one voice is silent.

"Why am I doing this for Deku, eh?" Mineta asks. He was never usually about helping others and wanted to become a hero for the girls. The girls only. "If it's for a girl, but not a girl for me, I'm out!" He cries. "Well, you're a perv, anyway, so you might as well go back to your room if you don't wanna help!" Tooru says, as she slaps him in the face while the girls agree. "Fine, I didn't wanna be a part of this anyway." Mineta groans, as he slumps to his room. "Now that that's all sorted, we can get to planning!" Momo says. Deku and Ochako's date was in 3 days, and since Ochako was counting on him so much, (and since he had nothing) the kids decided to make the perfect date.

"Now, we need to make sure that the date is perfect! Otherwise, Deku will lose Ochako permanently!" Momo says, as the others look to her as if she's over dramatic. "I'll take care of decorations! I am the most talented and shiny with the decorative arts!" Aoyama says. The others agree. "Good choice! I'll get Denki, Tsu and Tokoyami to help you out!" Momo says. Dekni and Tsu agree, while Tokoyami shudders. "Decorating. Ughh..." Tokoyami groans. "What about me? I can cook!" Sato cries out. "Oh yes, sato! Your chiffon cake was delicious last time! You'll need Mina, Shoji and Todoroki to help you cook!" Momo adds. Mina is delighted to be cooking. "Many hands make light work!" Shoji says, as the others laugh. "I don't want my hands to be used as flames to cook on. My father's powers make me angry." Todoroki says. "Relax, Mr Icy Shoulder. We've got plenty of cookware anyway!" Mina joyfully claims. "Ok, decorations, food, what else? Entertainment!" Momo exclaims, as they all look to Jirou. "What the hell? Just because I can play, doesn't mean I will!" Jirou groans. Momo glares at Jirou, which quickly changes her mind. "Ok, ok, I'll do it..." Jirou says. "Kirishima, Ojiro and Sero, you'll form a band with Jirou!" Momo says. The 3 of them are in a bit of shock, but they reckon the can do it.

"Ok! Finally, we are all set! Everyone has their assignments, you know what to do. Everyone else, keep Deku and Ochako away from our plans!" Momo cries. "All right! Plus Ultra!" The others cry (except for Bakugo).


	3. The Perfect Date: Chapter 3 - Help Me!

SmokeMaster here and Here is chapter 3 guys, if any edits are needed name-wise, please ask me to fix them! I've fixed the names for Deku so that only Bakugo and Ochako call Deku, Deku. Next is, I am writing in past/present text, since just peresent text is too hard. Also for Dewa 1990 and Thechamp7, since you guys are my first viewers, I'll let your OCs in my next fanfic. (Don't worry if I didnt put your name here, just ask!)

NB: sorry this isn't quite M yet, I'm going to get that on there soon

Time for chapter 3 and remember...

Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA!

 ** _I DONT OWN BNHA_**

 **WEDNESDAY (two days to go)**

Deku was walking through the halls of the main school building after class, when Friday's Date with Ochako crosses his mind. Deku became very worried and thought about what Todoroki had said. _You could lose her forever..._ Those words echoed over and over in his head. Now he was _really_ worried he would make a screw-up on the date.

 _Deku: Oh man, what am I going to do? Todoroki is right, if don't do well enough for Ochako, I'm done for..._ Deku was losing himself... but then he saw All Might, in his deflated form, sipping some coffee.

 _Deku: All Might! I bet he can help!_

Deku ran to All Might, calling his name. "All Might!" Deku cried. "Oh, young Midoriya. Good to see you again." All Might said, as Deku pushed All Might into his teaching office. _Deku: Man, All Might weighs like a piece of paper!_ All Might sat the extremely heightened young man down (even though All Might weighed nothing, he could still lift tonnes) and gave him some green tea.

"Thanks, All Might." Deku says, as he sips the warm green tea. Deku was still in shock from All Might's battle with All for One, knowing that the world had lost their Symbol of Piece. "So, young Midoriya... what troubles you?" All Might asks. "Well, seeing as you're the greatest hero and all... I thought maybe, you could help me with... I dunno... a date?" Deku asks. All Might is stunned and blood spatters out of his mouth. He wipes the blood off of his face... and begins to laugh. "Oh Midoriya... I see you've gotten entangled with a girl!" All Might jokingly chuckles. "AH! It's nothing like that, I swear!" Deku says, reassuring his mentor. "But, I was wondering... have you been in a relationship? And do you think a guy like me could be good enough for someone like her?" Deku asks, with almost tears on his face.

"Oh Midoriya, my boy. I haven't had a chance to be in a real relationship... I was only popular after my first battle with All for One. But you shouldn't be asking me for advice. Why? Becuase I believe in you." All Might says, reassuring Deku. "Th... Thanks All Might. I'll do my best!" Deku cries, as he goes to hug All Might.

Deku leaves the office to go to his dorm and All Might uses a little of One for All to turn his arm **BIG** to give Deku a big thumbs up. Deku smiles at him, knowing he has a chance to impress the girl of his dreams.

 ** _Meanwhile, in Ochako's room..._**

Ochako was also quite concerned about their date on Friday. She obviously was really good friends with Deku, but she wondered...

 _Ochako: I wonder if he does like me... I mean, he obviously asked me on a date, but, what about me? I think... maybe... maybe I do like him..._

Ochako still didn't have any idea of what she was to do. She had almost everything ready. A lovely dress, a nice handbag (if she needed it), but she felt like something was missing. She realised what she needed. A gift. But what to get him? That she needed help with, among the general chaos of planning for Friday night. Ochako decided to visit Tsu and Mina, who were both in the common room.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Mina said, as Ochako walked into the room and took a seat. "Oh, hey Tsu, Mina. I was just wondering..." Ochako replied. "Is it love? Is it about your date? You'd better not float away again like last time!" Mina said angrily. "Mina, you can't force Ochako answers, ribbit." Tsu croaked. "No, it's ok... it's just that... Deku is such a special guy and I want to make him feel that way... you know?" Ochako said, finally expressing her true feelings to Tsu and Mina. "I knew it, you do have a thing for him!" Mina cheerfully cried. "But seriously, if you want to get him something, get him a thing like an All Might collector's toy or something." Mina continued. "Mina, that is nice, but wouldn't Ochako want to get Midoriya something really special, ribbit?" Tsu asked.

"Both if you are right. I need to get him something he really would like, but something that is special too." Ochako said. "I vow, that I will find Deku the most perfect gift ever, or die trying, of my name isn't Ochako Uraraka!" She shouted, as literally everyone heard. Including Deku. Before Ochako left, Tsu grabbed her back. Mina and Tsu whipped out 5000 Yen each. "For you girl! Now get your man a gift he won't forget!" Mina cries, as Ochako runs to her room. _Ochako: 10K yen? Holy crap!_

Ochako runs past Deku without noticing, but Deku felt delusional for not having a gift. _Deku: Damn! I need to get her a gift! Where the hell can I get one? Oh never mind, it's Kacchan..._

Bakugo walks up to Deku. Since they are hidden behind a wall, no one sees Bakugo grab Deku by the collar.

"Oi Deku! If it wasn't for _your_ idea to save me and the rest of these idiots begging, I wouldn't be helping you with your stupid little date!" Bakugo yells. "Kacchan, what's the meaning of this?" Deku asks, panicking. "Fine... all the other kids, save for Mineta, are helping make you the perfect date. And I have to give you this." Bakugo says.

He shoves him a box. "You'll find what's in here useful. And one other thing... don't screw it up..." Bakugo says, as he angrily leaves to go to his room. Deku was very confused, but happy that Bakugo was helping him, in a way. Deku bolted to his room and locked the door. He opened it up to find... a Necklace making station. It looked very basic and had many stones of all sorts. They all looked fake. _Deku: Uh... What is this? How am I supposed to make a good gift with this?_ Deku finds a note inside the box. _"Dear Deku... ah who am I kidding? These stones are real, so make a nice-ass pattern with them or whatever. Bakugo._

 _Deku: Holy crap! Did Kacchan actually get this for me? No way!_

It was upon closer inspection that they were real. Gems and Crystals of all types, you name it! Deku got one of the strings and laid on both ends: 3 Rubies, 2 Sapphires, A Pearl and 2 Pink Diamonds. He noticed there was a section that was to be put in the middle. It was a gold circular centerpiece, that had two sides. Deku found an engraving tool for it. He threw it in his trash can and very slowly, activated One for All, to use his fingernail to _literally 'hand engrave' his message. In the end, it looked beautiful._

While that happened, Ochako had gone out shopping for a gift for Deku. She returned to her room at the 1-A Dorms with the perfect gift for Deku.

Both Deku and Ochako looked at their gifts, thinking about how the other would love what they got.

 _Deku: She's going to love my gift! I can feel it!_

 _Ochako: He's going to love my gift! I can feel it!_

 ** _END OF CHAPTER 3_**

Guys, I hoped you enjoyed that last bit. Please do leave your thoughts and always remember...

 ** _GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!_**


End file.
